digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yamato Ishida
Yamato Matt Ishida (石田 ヤマト|Ishida Yamato, 11 de Abril de 1988) es un personaje de la temporadas del anime y manga Digimon Adventure y Digimon 02. Él y su hermano perqueño T.K. forman parte de los ocho primeros niños elegidos. El doblador de Matt en japonés es Kazama Yuuto; en la versión latinoamericana es Uraz Huerta en 01 y José Gilberto Vilchis en 02; en la versión de España es Mariano García. Su emblema es de color azul y representa la Amistad. Le gusta tocar la armónica. Participación en Digimon Adventure Es uno de los mejores amigos de Tai, pero también es su rival. thumb|119px En Digimon_Adventure es un tanto lobo solitario y un poco frío con los demás,pero más adelante se da cuenta de lo que necesita es estar con las personas que más lo quieren, sus amigos. Es bastante tímido con las mujeres, pero a la vez muy calmado y con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. En un principio, y por gran parte de la primera serie siente celos por Tai (cree que Tai sería mejor hermano para Takeru que él) de ahí se explica esa enemistad que tenían. La separación de sus padres lo ha hecho muy thumb|left|123px sobreprotector con su hermano Takeru, después del incidente con Tai y Puppetmon, se da cuenta de sus errores y se vuelve más cálido, porque se da cuenta de su amistad gracias a los demás y especialmente a Gabumon, quien lo guía por el buen camino al fin. En Mayo del 2000, Matt entra al Mundo Digital y sacrifica el poder de su Emblema para liberar a las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas. Como resultado, Gabumon pierde el poder para convertirse en WereGarurumon y en Metalgarurumon. Participación en Digimon Adventure 02 En Digimon Adventure 02 maduro. Se ha vuelto más cálido, pero a la vez cómicamente descuidado y más irresponsable con su deber como digidestinado que en Digimon 01 (en parte debido a su trabajo como cantante de su grupo). Epílogo de Digimon Adventure 02 25 años después Matt se convierte en un astronauta, tiene dos hijos con Sora, los cuáles tienen un Tsunomon y un Yokomon. Digimon Hunters Aparece brevemente junto a Metalgarurumon para realizar la digievolución DNA y lograr a Omnimon. Música Su soundtrack en Digimon Adventure es "Run With The Wind". Su canción en Digimon Adventure es "Walk on the Edge". thumb|210px|left|Negi Kanaeru KagiSu canción en Digimon Adventure 02, "Negai Kanaeru Kagi ‎", se llama "The key to granting wishes" en inglés, y habla de utilizar toda la fuerza y voluntad propias como llaves que están en nuestras manos para conseguir que los sueños se hagan realidad. Su cancion junto a Gabumon se llama "Oretachi no Melody" que se thumb|garurumon y matttrata de un dialogo entre ambos. Curiosidades *Matt y Tai ya se conocian antes del campamento, la prueba mas clara es que en el episodio 7 de Digimon Adventure le dice Tai, "Eh Matt, hace mucho tiempo que no hechamos una pelea de bolas de nieve": *En Digimon 02 solo toca la armónica 1 vez en navidad. *La hermana de Davis, June, se enamoró perdidamente de él, hasta el punto de perseguirlo incluso haciendo autostop. Ella se desilusionó mucho cuando lo vio que salvó a su amiga Sora en el ataque de los Digimon en su concierto, y después de eso se fijó en el hermano de Joe. *Tal vez sus padres se reconciliaron o volvieron a estar un poco más unidos, ya que en el episodio 53 de Digimon Adventure tenían las manos unidas. Sin embargo, en 02 permanecen divorciados. *Tal vez tuvo una relación en los últimos capitulos de Digimon 02 con Sora, pues se les ve muy juntos. Frases *(A Gabumon cuando dormian en el vagón)"Gabumon me das mucho calor, anda daselo a TK" *(A Gabumon cuando llega a la zona glaciar)"Gabumon te sacaste la piel para que yo pueda calentarme" *(A Gabumon en la cueva oscura)"No quiero quedarme solo" *(A Tai despues de que se pelearan) "TK no puedes hacer nada por si mismo" *(A Gabumon, Tai y los demás) "¿Por qué mi emblema tenía que ser el de la amistad?" Cartas Carta Matt.jpg Galería Gabumonmatt.jpg List of Digimon Adventure episodes 03.jpg List of Digimon Adventure episodes 23.jpg List of Digimon Adventure episodes 38.jpg List of Digimon Adventure episodes 51.jpg Matt!.jpg MattGabu.jpg Matt 02.jpg Matt y Gabumon.jpg Taiora 02.gif Categoría:Niños elegidos Categoría:Digimon Adventure Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Digimon Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Digimon Adventure 02 Categoría:Listado de Personajes Humanos Categoría:Digimon Adventure 02 Categoría:Digimon Hunters